popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Nickey
- 19= - 14▾= - 1P= - 2P= - E-Rap 2= }} - 10▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - ee'MALL= }} |caption = |birthplace = Kashiwa City, Chiba Prefecture, Japan |birthdate = June 15th |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Unknown |hcolor = Blonde |hobby = An array of things that shouldn't be said here |relative = Uncle Jam (friends) |like = Hats |dislike = Guys who never join in (to dance) |appearance1 = pop'n music 11 |appearance2 = pop'n music 14 FEVER!, pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE (ee'MALL), pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET, Utacchi |theme = Disco Rap Hoken Rap E-Rap E-Rap 2 Mixturenpon |designer = shio (pop'n 11), ちひ (FEVER!)}} Nickey is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 11. Personality 夜ごと秘密基地で繰り広げられる男子妄想フィーバー・ナイト。 なんつーか 若さ溢れまくり押さえきれぬ焦燥とやらをライムにしたためてるわけですYO。 チェックよろしこ。 Every night in the secret base the young men's wild "Fever Night" unfolds. What's up with them? The overflowing youth did not hold back, rhymes written with uneasiness and so on circumstances there, YO. Kindly check it. Nickey is an American college student of Japanese descent who now lives in Japan and aspires to be a successful rapper/DJ. Nickey is best friends with Uncle Jam. Character Information See Nickey/Character Information. Appearance Disco Rap Nickey is a young adult who wears a black beanie, headphones, and sunglasses with a bright orange jumpsuit and a black shirt underneath. His boots are black with yellow laces and he wields a gold chained necklace with a male gender symbol hanging on his neck. He carries around an old style boombox. Nickey's hair color is blonde when his beanie is removed. Hoken Rap Nickey wears a dark gray beanie, black sunglasses, and a hot pink hoodie with a male gender symbol design on it. Over the hoodie he wears a white doctor coat with a female gender symbol, and matching white pants. His shoes are black with grey soles and his headphones are pink with a black trim. He carries a boombox and a white wand with a pink heart at the tip. NET Self Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! 本日のなりたい職業第1位☆ 保健体育のティーチャー☆とシャイなBOYのダラダラ妄想フィーバーin・ポップン学園～ The occupation first place☆ that today, he wants to become a Japanese health physical educator. The delusion of a shy BOY splits open in Pop'n school. Town Mode Phase 2 Has a hidden song (Mixturenpon) ♪ヤベー　ヤベー 踊るっきゃないじゃんヤベー。 お客さん～いい曲入ったよ～ 遊んでかな～い？ ♪Yeah, yeah Gonna do nothin' but dance. The audience's got good songs~ Not gonna join in? Trivia * In a certain Q&A, Pop'n staff with shio included state that Nickey and Uncle Jam are close friends. ** Uncle Jam and Nickey's debut appearances have similar GREAT and LOSE animations. *Nickey's song DOLLAR DOLLAR is the most obscene song in any Pop'n Music game. Gallery Animations NickeyNeutral.gif|Neutral NickeyGreatAni.gif|Great NickeyFeverAni.gif|Fever NickeyMiss.gif|Miss NickeyWinAni.gif|Win NickeyLose.gif|Lose NickeyGreat.gif|2P Great NickeyFever.gif|2P FEVER! NickeyWin.gif|2P Win Nickey 14 ani.gif|Neutral (Hoken Rap) NickeyGood.gif|Good Nickey 14 Great.gif|Great Nickey 14 FEVER!.gif|FEVER! Nickey 14 Miss.gif|Miss NickeyLose14.gif|Lose Screenshots DTOFeverWin_n.png|Nickey as he appears in DTO's FEVER Win animation in Pop'n Music Lapistoria. Profile Nickey14.gif|A graphic from the Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! website. 357137010.jpg|Nickey with Shollkee, Justice, MZD, MC. Tome, Edward, Sarah & Bred, Jeff, Foxy and Hot.D on the Tune Street card "We are Sun Glasses!" NickeyHospital.jpg|Nickey with San Paulo Youko, Milk, Yakko-chan and Koyama Akemi on the Pop'n Music 20 fantasia card "愛をこめて、早く元気にな～れ" Congratulations on your graduation.jpg|Nickey with Marin, Sayuri, Ryuta, Taro, Hajime, Genroku, and Punch Senpai on the Pop'n Music Sunny Park card "Congratulations on your graduation!" 78a56f5b4c16f2e3569e210ef362b2d8.png|Concept art from the Pop'n Music 11 peace page. melocore2.jpg Muyu3.gif Nick.jpg Erap.jpg Category:Characters Category:Pop'n Music 11 Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music 11 AC Characters Category:Fever! Characters Category:Fever! AC Characters